TrainBoy43's Finished Tomy Casey Jr and Friends and Still In Progress
Here is a list for TrainBoy43's finished Tomy-Trackmaster Casey Jr and Friends characters. Finished Characters *Casey Jr (Dumbo) *Melissa (Onion Pacific) *Emma (Jim Button) *Silver Fish (Porky's Railroad) *Greendale Rocket (Postman Pat) *Tillie (The Little Engine That Could) *Pete (The Little Engine That Could) Finished Rolling Stock *Casey Jr's Yellow Circus Coach *Casey Jr's Green Circus Coach *Casey Jr's Red Circus Caboose Still in Progress Characters *Toots (Porky's Railroad) *Tootle (Little Golden Book Land) *Montana (Play Safe) *Pufle (Steam Train) *Ivor (Ivor the Engine) *Jebidiah (The Little Engine That Could) *Georgia (The Little Engine That Could) *Farnsworth (The Little Engine That Could) *Alfred (Porky's Railroad) *Tom Jerry (Onion Pacific) *Blue (Azul) (Dora the Explorer) *Johnny (The Brave Engineer, Out of Scale, Four Fabulous Characters, Good Morning, Mickey!, Sing Me A Story With Belle, and American Legends) *Doc (The Little Engine That Could) *Jacob Pneumatic (An American Tail) *Huey (Dora the Explorer) *Rasmus (Steam Train) *Jason (Back to The Klondike) *Sir Reginald (Madeline) Still in Progress Rolling Stock *Casey Jr's Blue Coach (Dumbo) *Casey Jr's Orange Baggage Car (Dumbo) *Toots's Boxcars (Porky's Railroad) *Toots's Caboose (Porky's Railroad) *Alfred's Coach (Porky's Railroad) *Greendale Rocket's Green Coach (Postman Pat) *Greendale Rocket's Red Mail Car (Postman Pat) *Katy Caboose (Little Golden Book Land) *Tillie's Birthday Train Cars (The Little Engine That Could) *Jebidiah's Milk Wagons (The Little Engine That Could) *Pete's Freight Cars (The Little Engine That Could) *Farnsworth's Coaches (The Little Engine That Could) *Tootle's Train Cars (Little Golden Book Land) *Ivor's Passenger Cars (Ivor the Engine) *Ivor's Freight Cars (Ivor the Engine) *Johnny's Yellow Mail Car (The Brave Engineer, Out of Scale, Four Fabulous Characters, Good Morning, Mickey!, Sing Me A Story With Belle, and American Legends) *Johnny's Flatcar (The Brave Engineer, Out of Scale, Four Fabulous Characters, Good Morning, Mickey!, Sing Me A Story With Belle, and American Legends) *Johnny's Acorn Car (The Brave Engineer, Out of Scale, Four Fabulous Characters, Good Morning, Mickey!, Sing Me A Story With Belle, and American Legends) *Johnny's Red Caboose (The Brave Engineer, Out of Scale, Four Fabulous Characters, Good Morning, Mickey!, Sing Me A Story With Belle, and American Legends) *Jason's Brown Coach (Back to The Klondike) *Jason's Green Boxcar (Back to The Klondike) *Jason's Red Caboose (Back to The Klondike) *Sir Reginald's Coaches (Madeline) Other Characters To Be Made *Yaemon the Elderly Tank Engine *Piper (Chuggington) *Calley (Chugginton) *Tracy (The Little Engine That Could (2011 film)) *Brum (Brum) *Radar *Bonnie (Steam Train) *Sasha (The Little Steam Train From Daisyland) *Wartime *Big Tim (Big Tim) *Chugs (The Easter Bunny Is Coming To Town) *Rusty (The Little Engine That Could (2011 film)) *Cerberus (The Little Engine That Could (2011 film)) *Shelbert (The Little Engine That Could (2011 film)) *Mary (The Little Engine That Could (2011 film)) *Minvera (The Little Engine That Could (2011 film)) *Rodrick (The Little Engine That Could (2011 film)) *Humphrey (The Little Engine That Could (2011 film)) Other Rolling Stock To Be Made *Bonnie's Train Cars *Tracy's Car (The Little Engine That Could (2011 film)) *Caboose (The Little Engine That Could (2011 film)) *Train Cars (The Little Engine That Could (2011 film)) Category:TrainBoy43